


Bucky's Proposal

by KeiranNight



Series: Avengers Alliance one shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecure Bucky, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Steve, adorkable super soldiers, fancy dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets romantic and asks Steve to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Proposal

James ran around in a frenzy trying to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. There were candles lining around the whole section of the roof he was using and one of Stark's fancy, expensive, canopies was set up with a double chaise occupying the space underneath it. 

"James, calm down," Natasha scolded him. She was setting up the food they made on the small round table covered in a red cloth. "There's no reason for you to be nervous. He's gonna say yes."

"You don't know that." James made his way over with a somber expression and leaned against one of the chairs.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do." 

He smiled and nodded.

She was right, though. He knew his nerves were stemming from all of his insecurities and that they were irrational. Steve loved him. He loved Steve. They pretty much made this promise to each other back in the forties, but now they were finally able to fulfill that promise. 

She scoffed at him and fixed his messed up top button of the dark green dress shirt he wore. 

"Excuse me Sargent Barnes, Agent Romanoff," Jarvis' voice sounded from somewhere around them, "but Captain Rogers is on his way to the rooftop in the elevator."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Natasha thanked him and started making her way to the elevator yelling, "relax, Jamie," over her shoulder.

The doors opened and Steve stepped out dressed in a dark purple button up with a black tie. He smiled at Natasha as she passed him to go down, blushing when she winked at him. Once the doors closed behind her he turned to look at James and finally register his surroundings.

"Wow, Buck!" His eyes widened at all the candles and flowers. "This is beautiful."

James smiled shyly and reached a hand out to him. Steve's smile widened as he took it and let himself be led over to the table. Filet mignon, sautéed mushrooms and mashed red skinned potatoes filled the two plates sitting on top. He stated down hungrily at the food as he took his seat, making James chuckle. 

"Your favorite," he whispered and kissed Steve's cheek before taking his own seat.

"You didn't have to do all this, Buck. Did you make it by yourself?" He asked as he started on his his steak.

James shook his head and pushed his food around his plate. "Nat helped me." 

Steve nodded, but didn't reply. He was to busy making little moaning noises every time he took a bite. James smiled fondly at the man he loved and continued watching him eat, pushing his own plate over to him when he was done.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked looking concerned. Well, as concerned as you can look with food stuffed in you mouth.

"Nothing, just underestimated how much food I ate at lunch." James smiled to reassure him that he was okay. Steve looked pleased and returned to his food.

That was a lie. He has not eaten once today. He was far to nervous to even think about food. Playing with the ring in his pocket, he studied Steve. The man was everything that was good in the world and he. . . wasn't. He still could not understand how Steve could love him so unconditionally. It was one of the great mysteries that James had yet to figure out, and probably never would, but now he was done questioning his good fortune. 

James waited until one a Starks bots came over and cleared the table to turn to Steve. He reached across and took his hand, causing the other to smile widely at him.

"Steve," James began. "You've been my best friend and my only love for as long as I can remember. And I can remember because of you. Because you refused to give up on me. Because you loved me enough to want bring me back. There is nothing I can do in this life or the next to repay you for that. All I can offer you is my heart, my body, my mind and my soul."

Steve's smile disappeared and he stared open mouthed at James, who tried to ignore his queazy stomach and aching chest.

"I love you with everything that I am. You're it for me and I never want to be without you. You're my sun, my moon, my stars, my everything. I don't know what I would do without you." He slid out of his seat and knelt next to Steve, who turned to face him, still gaping. James shakily pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it up to show the other. He stared into the ocean that was Steve's eyes. "Steven Grant Rogers, will you marry me?"

There was a pause, that they will later describe as dramatic, and James felt his heart breaking as Steve gave no answer. A minute passed and Steve still looked like a fish out of water.

With a shaky breath James dropped his hands and went to stand up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Why would you want to marry me."

Steve's eyes widened when he realized that he just sat there staring for a good few minutes and didn't give an answer. He reached out to grab James' arm and yank him back to his knees. "No! I mean, yes."

It was James' turn to gape. "Yes?" 

Steve laughed. "Yes, Buck!" He threw himself from the chair and into James' arms, who fell over with a laugh. They rolled around on the fake grass laughing and kissing.

James pulled back to smile at him. "I love you, Stevie."

Steve smile could melt the moon in the sky. "I love you, Bucky."

They gave each other a quick kiss before James was pulling them to their feet. "I have plans for is tonight, love." 

He started pulling Steve towards where the huge chaise was sitting underneath the canopy. Steve's smile darkened and he followed with a predatory smile.

"We'll see who had plans for who." He whispered, making James smile.

"Baby, it doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you."

"You'll always have me, Buck." 

Until the end of the line, they thought in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> http://asktheavengersalliance.tumblr.com


End file.
